


kaleidoscope

by PandaHero



Series: interrobang [1]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, [tosses yoshiko into the pile of crying third years] Help Them.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 08:08:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7837000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandaHero/pseuds/PandaHero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yoshiko likes to think she has the third years figured out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	kaleidoscope

Yoshiko likes to think she has the third years figured out.

It’s not like she’s been watching them (she has) and it’s not like it’s some incredibly passive attempt to get closer to them (it is) but she has them boiled down to three key elements.

Kanan is the ocean: vast, dark, and deep. She can pull away as hard as she wants but she will always come crashing back to Dia: the shore.

As the land, Dia is sturdy, immovable. She requires the sea and rain, but also the air and clouds: Mari.

Mari is rooted deep in both of them. Dia can hold her breath until her face turns blue as Kanan’s water, but the blood in her veins is pulsing with Mari’s purpose and her lungs will give in to accept it full force. Kanan can fall back as deep as she can, create depths like no other where light is unheard of, but there will always be oxygen adapted and bubbling under her skin. In turn, Mari can drift so very far way, breathe her purpose into another’s lungs, infuse herself into another’s ribs; but there will always be a piece of her in Kanan and Dia’s hands. They will always cling to her.

And Yoshiko wants to fit into the equation. She wants to be the tie, the connector. She wants to be their fourth, wants to feel Mari’s hands on her skin and Dia’s lips on her neck, wants Kanan to hold her close and sing her name like sweet poetry.

But she can only dream of something so perfect.

Her blood is just blood, and no matter how willing she is to breathe it will never fill her with Mari’s vanilla sea spray scent. She can only tread water for so long before she slowly sinks, thrashing, afraid. And though the ground seems so easy to predict, when it shakes and quakes and tears itself apart Yoshiko starts to cry.

Because truly, she is an otherworldly being; not meant for air or earth or water; not meant to hear the sea’s song or the air’s howling or the slow crumbling destruction of land around her.

Still, she must have fallen for a reason.


End file.
